


Cold Day in Hell

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [64]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak winter storm hits Houston but that won’t stop Bro from making stupid fashion decisions. But the Striders have several ways of keeping warm and Dirk seems to be the perfect volunteer to help get Bro warm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Day in Hell

TT: Hey bitches.  
TT: Get your asses down here and help me carry the groceries up.  
TG: and why cant you do it yourself  
TT: Cause I say so.  
TT: Now hurry up.

With a groan, Dave and Dirk throw on some quick sweatpants and sweatshirts after rolling out from under the covers of Dirk’s nicely warmed bed. They throw on some shoes for good measure before heading downstairs. Bro is just pulling into the parking space as they brave the freak cold weather and sharp winds.

In a flash the car is opened and they are loaded up with groceries before being shoved back towards the lobby. They barely see the blur past them as Bro flashes ahead back into the safe warmth of the building. Dirk and Dave follow after. Where both of their arms are full of heavy bags, Bro is carrying a single light bag and rubbing his arms furiously as if to get warm.

“Jesus H. Christ it’s colder than Satan’s balls out there!”

“Isn’t hell supposed to be hot?” Dave asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Dante’s version, ya li’l snot. Of the Divine Comedy.”

“Well, maybe you are so cold because you are wearing shorts,” Dirk points out as they head up the stairs. “Why the hell are you wearing shorts?”

“Can’t a guy wear shorts during a winter storm? It’s ironic.”

“No. It’s stupid.”

Bro stops at the top of the next landing and turns on his heel to face the twins.

“Say that again?”

“It’s bloody fucking stupid,” Dirk manages with a straight face, even meeting Bro’s eyes through two sets of shades.

“Fine, it’s stupid.” Dirk tries to hide his surprise at the agreement. “But I did it.” There is a gust of air and suddenly he is pressed up against the wall, only one bag dislodged and tipping down the stairs for Dave to catch. “And now my dick’s cold.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Dirk asks defiantly like the answer isn’t obvious. But Bro seriously can't wait until they are in the apartment? Instead he wants to pull this stunt out here in the stairwell? Dirk resists the urge to swallow hard and tries to focus on not getting a boner.  Which shouldn’t be as hard as it is, seeing as he had fucked Dave only fifteen minutes ago.

“Guess.” Bro gently pushes down on Dirk’s shoulders, not needing that much force as the younger brother sinks down under Bro’s salacious grin. It’s slightly awkward to kneel on the steps sideways, with one leg canted out on the higher one, but soon enough Dirk’s face is aligned with Bro’s crotch. Since his hand are full though, Bro is the one to undo the shorts and pull out his dick over the top of his boxers. He keeps the clothing pulled up though for both propriety in case someone does decide to take the stairs and for warmth as the stairwell is not heated, just barely sheltered from the cold outside. Bro doesn’t miss how Dirk licks his lips at the offering, still flaccid from the cold but apparently enticing nonetheless. “Go on, warm me up.”

Dirk pushes his shades up to the top of his head and leans in with his mouth open and amber eyes staring up at Bro’s smug grin. Honestly, Dirk’s warm mouth does feel like heaven on Bro’s chilled dick. The shorts may not have been that great of an idea, and Bro’s forgotten why he even chose the shorts to go out in, but the end results have proven favorable. Dirk takes him all the way into his mouth, nearly closing around his ball as well, in this state, but it doesn’t last as Bro hardens, blood filling his cock and pushing against the back of Dirk’s throat. Bro admires the way Dirk tries to keep him there, but his gag reflex won’t let the spongy head stay there and he has to pull off earlier than either of them would like.

But Dirk doesn’t let the cock slip out of his lips entirely. Instead he keeps as much as he can in his mouth and uses his hand to cover the rest after passing the groceries to Dave who is currently satisfied watching the show. Dirk strokes Bro with the same pace that his lips slide along the shaft and his tongue flicks over the head. Bro braces himself with his forearm against the wall above Dirk’s head to keep himself from thrusting into the wet heat of Dirk’s mouth.

“Oh yeah, that feels nice. Suck my cock just like that. God, ya went down on your knees like a pro, Dirky. Kinda like ya were baitin’ me into this. Ya know ya just have to ask. Actually ya don’t even have to ask to get this prime piece of meat. Just get on your knees and open wide any time ya want a taste.”

“God, Dirk. Even I have enough couth to wait until we are inside before I start sucking on Bro’s cock. But you are out here for everyone to see,” Dave whispers into Dirk’s ear, still loud enough for Bro to hear and appreciate. The groceries are neatly lined up at the bottom of the stairs on the landing, safe from any movement from the Striders. Movement like Dave reaching down to stroke the tent in Dirk’s sweatpants. “Yup, already rock hard.”

Dirk whimpers around Bro’s cock when Dave teases the head of Dirk’s directly through the fabric since they hadn’t put on underwear for the presumed short errand.

“Oh do that again, Dave. Ya feel so good on my dick, Dirky.”

“You are such a horny bastard, Dirk. You just recovered from fucking my ass into the mattress and here you are sucking dick in public like you can’t get enough.”

“Fuck, really? Cause he’s really goin’ at it,” Bro comments amusedly.

“And you guys say I am the cock hound.”

“Nah, you’re more just the plush rump that everyone loves to bang. Ya got a bit of wanton slut in ya.” Bro grabs the back of Dave’s hair and pulls him up into a kiss. Dave’s own renewed erection in his sweatpants bumps against Dirk’s full cheeks as he steps closer.

The smacking sounds of the kiss and the blow job echo softly off the concrete walls and steps. Bro moans lightly against Dave’s lips when Dirk sweeps his tongue around the tip. Dave moans back as Bro’s hand slips from his head to his ass, pulling him flush with a heavy grope.

Dirk’s free hand slips down to the front of his pants to take up where Dave left off, rubbing himself through the rough fabric. The tip is still slightly sensitive but he works through it as he keeps his current location at the forefront of his mind.

There is a sharp intake of breath as Dave slips his fingers under Bro’s shirt. “Wha’s that for?” Bro complains.

“Do you want me to warm them up here or on your balls?”

Bro growls at him but doesn’t pull away. Instead he resumes the kiss with a bit more teeth nipping and pulling at Dave’s lip. Once Dave’s fingers are warmed enough, Dave drops them down to the aforementioned spot and gently rolls Bro’s balls behind Dirk’s hand. Bro isn’t one to deny the royal service. He’s about ninety percent sure that this wasn’t why he wore shorts. Hal probably could give him a more accurate percentage, or even remind him of his actual goal.

A combination of a pleasure squeeze on his balls and sweet suction on his cock from Dirk’s tight lips breaks through his self control and his hips suddenly thrust forward without his express permission. Predictably Dirk chokes on the sudden attempt at his throat and has to pull off to cough and reset his system.

“Shit, Bro, try not to kill my brother please.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to. Y’all are just so good ‘n dirty in what ya do to me. In fact,” Bro places a hand on Dave’s head and pushes him down in the universal signal for wanting a blowjob, “Why don’t y’all give me the good ‘n dirty together. Maybe ya can teach your bro a thing or two about suckin’ cock properly.”

They reshuffle a bit awkwardly on the stairs, with Dave having to extend a leg down and Dirk being scrunched up but they manage. WIth Dave’s hand still on Bro’s sac, Dirk’s hand directs the shaft and head towards their waiting mouths brought close together by Bro’s threaded through their hair. Their lips touch the tip of his cock at the same time. Their tongues mirror each other as they caress the cap and brush along the ridge. Bro thrusts lightly in the gap between them, their wetted lips sliding neatly along the shaft in parallel.

The twins free hands don’t stay idle for long. Instead they reach out and slip under the other’s waist band and grab those waiting cocks. Dirk hisses at the sensitive contact and Dave at the cold grip. But soon enough they fall into a steady rhythm of stroking. Bro huffs a laugh at the development but it finishes a moan as they change up the pattern with their mouths and instead start taking turns taking him in. Despite his abilities to take him all the way, Dave only goes only to where Dirk’s hand stops him but not without playfully licking at those fingers even with Bro’s cock in his mouth.

Bro’s breathing gets a little heavier as he tries to keep his moans down while enjoying dual fellatio being performed on him. When Dave is sucking on his cock, he’s allowed a little more leeway to tug on his hair and thrust into his mouth, but he manages to restrain himself while Dirk bobs. Dirk uses his tongue to play a bit more to make up for the difference much to Bro’s appreciation.

They freeze when they hear a sound of a door open somewhere above them. Dave whines around Bro’s cock as Dirk’s hand suddenly tightens up around Dave. Dirk feels like he’s at the edge of coming especially with how close they are to being caught but he’s still worn out from fucking Dave early. Dave doesn’t seem to have that problem. Dirk feels wetness on his hand and glances over in jealous awe as Dave curls over himself and tries to keep himself muffled by pressing his face against Bro. Bro is apparently feeling similar as he curses under his breath at the ‘wanton slut’ before shoving them both away to do his shorts back up as footsteps start to echo down the stairwell towards them.

“Upstairs now. And don’t forget the food,” Bro hisses out, grabbing a couple bags himself before jogging up the steps. Dirk prods Dave into moving, cutting his post-orgasmic haze short. They hear Bro greet the annoying neighbor with a brief conversation about the freak cold. Dirk assumes that Bro must be holding the groceries in front of him to hide his interrupted boner as he plans to do the same.

Dave only trips a couple times as they follow Bro up the stairs with the rest of the bags. They catch up just as Bro is saying goodbye and they nod to their neighbor as they pass. The neighbor has only entered the stairwell a floor and half above them. Dirk can feel his dick twitch in the loose sweatpants. They get to the apartment without running into anyone else and dump the bags onto the kitchen floor. Dirk’s arms are just free when suddenly Bro picks him up and carries him over to the futon.

“Hey, hotshot, why don’t you and your quick trigger put all the stuff away while I take care of things with your bro,” Bro calls out over his shoulder.

“Just because I’m not an old man doesn’t mean I have a quick trigger. Don’t be jealous of my six chamber,” Dave argues back. But it falls on deaf ears as both orange eyed brothers are stripping out of their clothes.

“Where’s the fuckin’ lube when ya need it?” Bro grouses as he looks around the futon.

“What do you need lube for? I’m not getting on your dick.”

“What? Then how do ya want this shindig to go down? Cause one way or another I’m gettin’ off.”

“There are other ways of getting off beside fucking, you know. I don’t mind giving you a blowjob if you give me one too.”

“I like how ya think, bro,” Bro agrees as he flops backwards onto the futon. “So climb on so I can suck your prick, ya dick.”

Dirk rolls his eyes at the language, but the body part in question doesn’t care. It just twitches at the promise of one of Bro’s blow jobs. It’s a bit awkward to get into position that suits them both, with Dirk’s knees on either side of Bro’s shoulders and supporting himself on his elbows above Bro’s dick, but Dirk is glad that he’s on top so it will be easier to control how much of Bro he takes at a time. Choking on cock really isn’t his thing.

Bro doesn’t wait for Dirk to start and lifts his head to catch the tip of Dirk’s cock as soon as it swings close enough. Dirk lets out a quick moan before resuming the blowjob that he started back in the stairwell. The new environment isn’t as exposed as the last but it is significantly warmer and Dirk is glad for that. Bro’s mouth is doubly warm around his cock as he slurps up and down it’s length. And he still has an audience, Dirk thinks as he hears Dave rustling around in the kitchen putting the groceries away.

From this new, upside down angle, Dirk gets to play with new area using his tongue. Bro’s dick curves a little bit nicer from this position as well and doesn’t threaten to bump against the roof of Dirk’s mouth. Bro lets out an appreciative moan as Dirk takes a little bit more of his dick than he usually can. The vibrations feel good on Dirk’s cock and his hips twitch forward which makes Bro laugh through his nose and then hum again on purpose. Bro takes him farther into his throat on the next twitch and sucks to keep him there.

“Yeah, that’s it, suck that cock, Bro,” Dave wolf whistles from the kitchen. “And remember not to choke, Dirk.”

Both brothers grin, as best they can with dicks in their mouth, and really get into their mutual blowjobs with continued commentary from the third. They even hear the snap of a camera phone in what they assume is a picture being sent to D.

It doesn’t take them long to get back to the heated state they had in the stairwell before the interruption. The apartment is full of sounds of blowjobs as they are focused on the give and take of pleasure between them. Dirk’s hands are busy supporting himself, but Bro doesn’t have that issue and takes the opportunity to grope the ass hanging above his head. He kneads the soft flesh and pulls Dirk’s hips down just a bit farther to keep his neck from stretching too far.

“Fuck you guys are hot,” Dave muses aloud as he leans against the kitchen counter while three mugs of milk are heating in the microwave. “Makes me tempted to go again with you fuckers.” He laughs as he catches eyerolls from both of them.

Dirk is the first to come. Bro only has a twitch and a shudder that he barely caught as warning, but he adds more suction around Dirk’s cock with tight lips to catch everything Dirk can give him. Dirk pulls off with a sharp curse as he comes. Bro grips his hips tight to keep him from choking him with thrusts as the cum slips down his throat.

“Fuck fuck! Oh god, Bro!” Dirk cries out and grips the sheet as Bro helps him through the orgasm.

“Yup. Very hot,” Dave comments as he rips open three packets of hot chocolate from the box that Bro had picked up from the store.

Dirk has to force his hips out of Bro’s grasp once he becomes overstimulated, again. “I may be a cock hound apparently and Dave a bit wanton, but you’re being a cum slut right now Bro. You don’t actually have to drain me dry.”

“Just doin’ my brotherly duty,” Bro returns.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing actually brotherly about this. Brothers noogie each other. Not suck each other’s dicks.”

“I’ll give ya a noogie if ya don’t get your mouth back on my cock. No more fuckin’ interruptions.”

“You better be close, my jaw is hurting,” Dirk declares before he gets back to his task. Thankfully Bro is actually still close despite the interruptions and it only takes a couple more swirls of Dirk’s tongue before Bro is throwing his head back into the futon and coming as well with a guttural groan.

Dirk rolls to his feet when Bro bats at him. Out of the warm moment, Dirk immediately feels the cold that hasn’t been entirely banished by the heating of the apartment (a system that focuses more on cooling that heating normally). He quickly dresses in the soft clothes he had on before, kicking Bro’s offending shorts out of sight. He is about to sit back down when Bro complains, “My dick is still cold.”

“Here, put these on,” Dirk tosses Bro a pair of sweatpants that he barely catches before they hit his head when he sits up proper on the futon. “Much warmer than your stupid shorts.”

“I swear if ya don’t shut up, I’ll hang your nekkid ass out the window for the next hour and then we’ll see who’s stupid,” Bro threatens as he wiggles into the warm clothing.

“Still you,” Dirk deadpans in return. “That would be involuntary on our part but you still chose the shorts.”

“Tha’s it. I’m gettin’ a gag, ya smartass.”

Dave slides into Bro’s lap just as he’s about to push himself up, effectively stalling him or risk getting a lapful of hot chocolate instead of twink. “Both of you shut up and snuggle me because it’s too fucking cold for any of that.”

Bro huffs but wraps an arm around Dave’s waist and takes a mug with the other. Dirk sit down next to the two of them, after lifting Dave’s legs up, and takes a second mug. Dave hides his smug grin at his success as he cautiously sips from the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
